MILE HIGH TEXAS
by cinnysangel
Summary: REID JOINS THE MILE HIGH CLUB


**Mile High Texas**

**As always I do not own any rights to CBS, ABC, their affiliates or the cast of Criminal Minds. All resemblance to the living or dead is purely coincidental. This is a fictional story for entertainments purposes and holds an M rating due to the mature nature of the story. This is a one shot for GFFA Hump Day Wednesday. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it and reviews are always welcome, thanks in advance.**

**~Cinny**

Wendy Davis was a woman Spencer enjoyed very much. Her dark hair, blue eyes and porcelain complexion excited him in ways he hadn't felt in a couple of years. Sure other women had turned him on, but not as much as she did. And now here he was alone in the middle of the night in the dark cabin of the jet for a five hour flight from LA to Virginia.

"Protect her, make sure she gets back to Quantico and do not leave her. Is that clear, Reid?" Hotch had made it crystal clear to him. He didn't mince words, but after Elle he always made sure when an agent was in danger that he was clear on his instructions. Wendy had been working with them for the past month over a case that involved her. The death threats were subtle at first, but the real danger was when the unsub had gotten into Wendy's home. Hotch had felt in necessary, and against Agent Davis' wishes, to send her east. She eventually gave in when she knew it was Reid taking her there.

'_Why was she vehemently against it up until then? And why did she change her mind?'_ his brain swirled with scenarios as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. The pilot had told Spencer they would be experiencing a little bit of rough weather in the next ten to fifteen minutes and he was ok with that, it wasn't the first time and maybe just maybe it would get his mind off of this woman. He stood, took three steeps to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Wendy? Is everything alright? We are going to be hitting some turbulence in the next few minutes; you might want to prepare yourself."

"I'll be right out Spencer, thanks."

He backed up two steps leaning on the edge of a seat, waiting.

She came out with her face washed of makeup and he smiled at her. She looked fresh, clean and he couldn't decide what he liked better, the subtle shades of makeup she wore or her natural beauty. Both were stunning and took his breath away. Suddenly the plane pitched and she was thrown into him. He caught her, but not before her forehead cracked against his shoulder. She immediately put her hand up, contorting her face in pain.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Spencer held her by the shoulders looking at her face. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly wincing at the pain, unable to speak right away. He backed her up to the bench seat still holding her shoulders tightly. The plane shifted again throwing them both into the seat. Spencer leaned over her, as she looked up at him. How easy it would be to kiss her right now. It was almost like a page from a cheesy romance novel. But the red bruise on her forehead stopped him.

Spencer pushed himself up, off of her apologizing profusely. She told him not to worry about it that it wasn't his fault. He used the back of the seats to make his way to the cubby at the end of the jet. He could get her some ice for that knot on her head at least. He was surprised when he turned around and found her standing behind him.

"What are you doing? You should sit down." Wendy asked him.

"So should you. I'm getting you some ice."

"I don't need…"

Unexpectedly the plane pitched forward and he was thrown into her once again. Instinctively he put his hand up and it landed on her breast. He was up against her as she was pinned to the bathroom door. She looked into his eyes for a brief second before she grabbed his neck pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. Spencer wanted to kiss her so badly, but didn't think it was appropriate. When she kissed him like this though, all rational thoughts went out the window. He lingered in the kiss tasting the inner warmth of her mouth, toothpaste mingled with mouthwash and a sweetness he couldn't describe. He hadn't realized he still had his hand on her breast until he felt her nipple respond to his touch and their kiss. He knew he should remove it, but what she was doing to him with her kiss made him knead the soft globe, pinching the tight bud between his finger tips. Wendy gasped against his mouth, before she covered his again exploring the inside of his cheek with her tongue, flicking it against his. Her hands slowly trailed down his back, to his hips then over his ass, pulling him against her, grinding his hips into hers.

Wendy couldn't control her actions; she kissed his neck as her hand slid to the front of his trousers, placing her palm flat against his bulge. Spencer groaned as she touched him. His breathing hitching in his throat when she rubbed him back and forth over the length of his shaft. He strained against the fabric of his boxers and slacks causing almost a painful pull as his erection struggled to be let free of this confinement. Suddenly his clothing seemed too tight and his tie was chocking him. He reached up and pilled the knot down giving himself some room to breath. He wished he could adjust himself in other areas, but he didn't dare move in fear she would stop touching him.

Wendy took his tie loosening as encouragement to move a step closer to the desired outcome of this very heavy petting. She yanked his shirt tails out of his slacks, immediately touching his exposed back, sliding her hand over his hip to his abdomen. Spencer sucked in a breath, tightening his muscles, involuntarily giving her slack enough to slide her hand down his pants. He reached over to the curtain, pulling it shut in one quick zip, giving them privacy from the empty cabin. He claimed her mouth again as she curled her fingers around his shaft, making the adjustment he longed for, giving his penis room to stand fully erect. She stroked him slowly, softly in smooth fluent movements. Spencer found the edge of her dress slacks, inched his hand into them. Her panties were soft, lacy, and very feminine and he made short work of moving past them to the moist area between her thighs. He curled a finger into her flesh, inserting it into her inviting body.

How desperately he wanted to replace that finger with his erection, or his tongue. Anything or everything, all right now, right here. He froze, listening.

"What's the matter?" She asked still grasping him in her palm.

"Did you hear that?" He pulled his hand from her slacks.

"Hear what?" She did the same.

"I don't know?" He pulled away from her briefly to peek out of the closed curtain. Nothing awaited his cautious glance. "I thought I heard something."

Wendy put her hand on the bathroom door pulling the knob as she got off of it. She stepped forward backing Spencer up so she could open the door all the way. That task accomplished, she backed slowly into the stall pulling him by his tie and the waist band of his slacks. Spencer raised his eyebrows, but followed her into the small facility.

He pulled the door closed, sliding the lock over, turning on the light. She attacked his mouth as soon as the light came on. He turned her around pushing her once again into the door. He humped against her as she kissed him with such passion he thought a little bit of stimulation and he would be done. "Wait…hold on a second…" He gasped.

"Please, Spencer I don't want to wait." She begged.

He attacked her buttons fumbling with them one by one. He pushed her shirt over her shoulders and onto the floor. With shaking hands he hooked his fingers into her bra straps. Wendy opened his shirt dropping it and his tie with her discarded clothing. Next she clawed at the back of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. She kissed his bare chest licking his nipple, biting it hard, making Spencer groan. She leaned forward, unclasping her bra as he pulled the straps off of her shoulders. "Oh, yes!" He whispered as he lowered his mouth to the turned up tip of her beautiful breast. He sucked her roughly making her moan.

"Umm yeah, like that, yeah." She breathed out the words as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you like that?" He said as he held her nipple between his teeth. She answered with out words by pulling his belt, opening the button of his slacks and yanking until the zipper slid down. She wedged her hands into the sides of them and gave them a little push, the weight of his car keys and wallet dropping them to the floor. His boxers tented as the slacks gave way. Wendy wasted no time in dropping those either. Reid was standing naked with his pants pooled at his ankles when she stepped out of the rest of her clothing. He gasped at the limited view he got of her body. She was incredible and he twitched with desire.

"Spencer, take me, take me please!"

He pushed her into the door cupping her bottom, bringing her legs up. She wrapped them around him, resting a foot on the commode for support. He bent his knees slightly before thrusting upward sinking deeply into her. She slid up the door an inch as he pushed into her and as he slowly withdrew she slid back down. It was maddening doing this here with her, trying to remain quiet incase one of the pilots would wander back into the cabin. He wanted nothing more than to take her swiftly, pound into her and not give a damn who heard it.

"Please Spencer!" Wendy couldn't stand that he was moving so slowly. He had to control their actions because he supported her, but damn it she wanted him to move already.

He obliged moving against her steadily as she kissed him everywhere her lips fell. Soon both of them were breathless moving in a rhythm that was bringing them closer to release. Spencer's heart thudded in his chest as his blood rushed to his groin tightening his muscles making his body scream in agony and ecstasy.

"Mmm yeah, like that, yes baby again…please Spencer again." He did as she asked thrusting when she pleaded with him to do it again and again. Over and over he moved against her till she buried her face in the crook of his neck crying out against his flesh. The muffled sounds of her cries shoved Spencer over the edge. "I'm…umm…I'm….nmung…ugh…coming!"

Both of them spent, he lowered her feet to the floor. She groaned at the movement and he shook his hands trying to get the circulation back in them. She kissed him over and over as they retrieved their clothing. She wet a paper towel handing one to him and then taking one herself. He wiped the sweat from his brow before turning away from her to clean up as she did the same thing. He dressed and slipped out into the cabin as she finished up in the bathroom. He took his seat realizing for the first time that the plane had stopped rocking. They must have gotten past the storm. The pilot clicked on the intercom and Spencer listened as he said, "Mile high over Texas." The radio went dead to the sound of laughter and applause coming from the copilot.


End file.
